Was it Me?
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: A take on what could have happened at the restaurant after Callie's dad disowns her and events leading up to it.
1. Chapter 1

_**3:36 PM**_

**So, tonight at seven? -Arizona**

_**Yeah. :) See you then. -Callie**_

_**It's a date then. :) -Arizona**_

Callie laughed and went back to work. She was filling papers out and Arizona was in the middle of a surgery on a five-year old. She had another four hours or so on paperwork and Arizona would be in surgery for another two hours. She smiled. Arizona had made things better, even though her dad disowned her, well, technically she cut her dad off but he would have. Arizona made it bearable. But with Arizona, everything was better.

* * *

Arizona smiled in the OR after having the nurse send the texts to Callie. She knew all of her moves in this surgery, it was a simple procedure, so she started thinking about Callie. Callie had told her that tonight was their night. Their night to advance their relationship. Arizona though about Callie's laugh and her amazingly sexy smile. They were going to a fancy restaurant and Arizona was excited. She knew Callie was worrying about money and she hoped that tonight would take Callie's mind off things for a while. Arizona let her mind wander some more before she was interrupted by one of the nurses.

"Doctor Robbins. Doctor Robbins? Doctor Robbins!" Arizona snapped up.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Do you want us to close?" The nurse asked again.

"Oh, yes please. Thank you." Arizona shot her a smile and went to scrub out. She got her phone back and went to find Callie. She found her in the resident's lounge. She snuck up behind her and put her hands over her eyes. Callie jumped and then started laughing.

"What are you doing?" Callie placed her hands on Arizona's.

"Finding you, and I found you so now I am going to kiss you." Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's cheek and draped her arms around Callie's neck. "What are you up to? Anything fun?"

"If you count overtime paperwork fun then yes, very." Callie joked and kissed Arizona's hands.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could have dinner early. Or get ready at your place and then go together after we have some wine or something? How's that sound?" Arizona suggested leaning over Callie and watching her fill out more discharge papers.

"I have another hour at least of paperwork. I'd love to, but..."

"Callie, it's not a big deal, I was just suggesting. Do you want some help?" Arizona sat down next to Callie and leaned onto her. Callie sighed.

"No, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"I cleared by schedule to be with you." Arizona said. "So, what can I do to help?"

"Really?" Callie looked over at her girlfriend.

"Really." Arizona gave Callie one of her super magic smiles.

"Do you just wanna grab a stack and start filling them out? At least we can talk while doing that." Callie gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah. We can knock this out in twenty minutes. I think. And then I am treating you to a night with me. Which will be super fun." Arizona smiled again, her dimples showing more than usual. Callie felt a pang of guilt run through her.

"It will be. Super fun." Callie smiled back and went back to filling out papers. Callie let her mind wander. She thought of how she only had about one hundred and fifty dollars to her name and she still had to give Cristina the rent and that would leave her at seventy five bucks for groceries and stuff for the rest of the week. She knew Arizona was probably going to end up paying for dinner tonight and that made her feel guiltier. She wanted to treat Arizona for a night. Not Arizona treating her. Callie wanted Arizona to be able to depend on her.

"You okay?" Arizona asked looking worried noticing the change of expression on Callie's face.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Callie answered smiling.

"Callie..." Arizona said.

"Really! I am, just a little tired." Callie finished up the paper she was on.

"Okay." Arizona said not wanting to push Callie but not fully believing her either.

"I'm done." Callie said a few minutes later setting her pen down on the table int front of her. She leaned on Arizona's shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes.

"I am on the last one." Arizona placed a hand around Callie and let it rest on her side. Callie smiled. Arizona finished her last one and set it on the done pile. "There. Now we can go get ready. I told you twenty minutes, it's only been like what? Fifteen?" Arizona smiled and kissed Callie's head. Callie had fallen asleep. Arizona shook Callie gently and she woke up.

"Sorry, I drifted off for a minute." Callie said waking up more.

"It's okay. Let's go to your place and get ready. You might even have some time for a little nap." Arizona stood up and took Callie's hand to help her up.

"Okay. Do we need to swing by your place and get anything or do you have it with you?" Callie asked walking to the elevator hand in hand with Arizona stopping to get their things out of the locker room.

"Of course I have it." Arizona pointed out, pointing at the extra bag she had with her.

"Okay." Callie said laughing as they boarded the elevator together and the doors shut with Arizona beaming at Callie.

* * *

_**6:30**_

"Red or black?" Callie asked Arizona holding up two different dresses.

"Definitely red. It's sexier and I want to show you off tonight. I want to make everyone jealous." Arizona said smiling as she sipped on her wine.

"Okay, but I think I am the one doing the showing off of you because blue on you pops out your eyes and makes you look even more gorgeous." Callie finished the last of her wine and put the glass in the sink. She went into the bedroom and changed into the red dress real fast. They had reservations for seven fifteen.

* * *

**_7:20_**

**__**"Arizona for two." The hostess called. Arizona raised her hand and walked forward.

"That'd be us!" She said with a smile on her face. The hostess smiled back.

"Right this way please." She led Callie and Arizona to their own almost private table.

**A/N: I am going to write this as a two or three shotter, i think. And so enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Callie and Arizona were seated and Arizona quickly ordered a bottle of wine. Arizona looked at Callie and gave her a toothless smile. She was so happy to be having a date night with Callie and she hoped that Callie would too. The lighting in the restaurant flattered Callie, but to her Callie looked flattering in everything. She finally spoke.

"They have the best French food in Seattle, well in my opinion anyway." Arizona said picking up her menu. While Arizona looked at her menu Callie grabbed hers and looked at it. Her eyes got big for a second and she hoped Arizona didn't see her.

_Holy shit. How am I going to afford any of this. 27 dollars for a freaking salad?! It's the cheapest one, seriously? Half of the wine was already about seventy something dollars. I have seventy five dollars for the week once I pay for rent. _Callie thought.

"What are you going to get?" Arizona asked. "I think I am going to get coq au vin, or maybe Coquilles St. Jaques."

"Uh, I am just going to get a salad." Callie smiled. She was trying to figure out how she was going to buy groceries and get through the week.

"Oh, okay." Arizona was surprised. She told Callie that they had wonderful French food in the hopes that she would order something other than salad. _Callie looks worried almost. I wonder if it's about money. I don't want her to worry tonight. _Arizona thought to herself. "Calliope, are you okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Callie smiled. "So how'd your surgery go?" Callie put the menu down and they brought out the wine.

"Here you go." The waiter said bringing out the bucket of ice and wine. He set up the stand thing and set it down next to the table. He poured them each a glass of wine.

"Thank you." Arizona said smiling. The waiter nodded.

"Are you ladies ready to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?" He asked with his hands behind his back.

"I think we need a few more minutes. Thank you." Arizona said. He nodded again and left. "Are you sure you just want a salad Callie?" Arizona asked a little hesitant.

"Yeah. I'm not that hungry." Callie took a sip of her wine.

"They have really good duck and so is the..." Arizona tried.

"I'm really not all that hungry. I might have a bite or whatever you get if that's all right." Callie smiled.

"Yeah that would be fine. I decided to get the Coquilles St. Jaques, which is scallops braised in a really yummy sauce." Arizona said excitedly.

"So how did your surgery go?" Callie asked.

"It went really well. She is going to be fine. It was a simple stomach repair. She had a small hole in her stomach and we got to it in time before anything serious happened." Arizona sipped on her wine.

"That's good. I am glad we could go out tonight Arizona, really glad." Callie said with a smile on her face.

"Me too. Me too." The waiter came back over.

"Are you ladies ready now?" He asked again.

"Yes. Callie you go ahead." Arizona said nodding at Callie.

"I'll have the Salade de Tomates et fromage please." Callie said handing the waiter her menu.

"And I'll have the Coquilles st. Jaques please. Thank you." Arizona handed him the menu and her nodded again and left quietly.

"So I heard this crazy thing today." Arizona said leaning on the table.

"And what would that be?" Callie asked sitting up a little more smiling.

"That I am dating the most beautiful woman out there and she is sitting across the table from me right now." Arizona leaned forward more.

"Oh really? Well rumor has it that I am dating the most wonderful, kind, sexy, and beautiful woman so I guess we heard two different rumors." Callie said leaning forward as well.

"Well I also heard that together she and I make a handsome couple." Arizona leaned forward and she and Callie kissed. They leaned back on the table and Callie sipped her wine. Her mind temporarily was distracted from her money troubles. The other couple that was in the same area went to leave and gave Callie and Arizona a weird look. Callie saw their faces for a second and when they realized that Callie had seen them they walked a little faster.

"I hate people like that." Callie said sighing.

"Hm?" Arizona said putting her hand on Callie's.

"The other couple just gave us a weird look. I hate it, like mind your own damn business." Callie was getting mad. Arizona tilted her to the side a bit and gave Callie a look of concern.

"Oh, that. Yeah. You kinda get used to it after a while." Arizona said holding Callie's hand still, she gave it a squeeze.

"It's still so irritating. Like, what does it matter to them if we are a lesbian couple or not? It's none of their business and it doesn't affect them."

"Callie. Okay, I get where you are coming from. I do, really but there are going to be people like that everywhere. Just ignore it." Callie opened her mouth to talk but Arizona didn't let her. "I know ignoring it is hard, but it's going to happen because people are mean. But ignore them and don't let it ruin the good time you are having." Arizona said pulling Callie's hand to her and kissing it.

"Yeah. I guess. It's just irritating and rude. Anyway, tonight is about us and it will be a good night." Callie smiled and their food was brought out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Arizona knew that Callie's dad cut her off and that's why she was wondering if Callie was worrying about money. She didn't know it was just a thought. And she still would have been surprised when Callie told her. Just saying :)**

The waiter came back out and placed their food in front of them.

"Thank you." Both of the women said.

"You're welcome." He said. "Would you like something else to drink for after you finish the wine?" He kindly asked.

"Um, sure. Just a water please." Arizona said.

"Same please. Thank you." Callie said. The waiter nodded again then left.

"So did you have any fancy, fun surgeries today?" Arizona asked.

"Not really. I had a drunk with a busted hip and a little boy with a dislocated elbow. It was sort of a slow day. What all did you have? Was it just the one?" Callie asked taking a bite of her salad.

"I heard about the boy with the elbow. What happened with him? I really only had that one. Then I did paperwork this morning." Arizona said taking a bite of her meal. "Callie this is so good. You have to try this." Arizona said pointing to her plate with her fork. She stabbed a piece and she held her fork to Callie who took a bite.

"That is good." Callie said smiling. "Um, the boy though. He was playing soccer with his cousin in the backyard and his cousin grabbed his arm and yanked a little too hard. He's going to be fine. No soccer for a while though."

"I told you that you should have gotten something other than a salad. Just a little yank? How much older is the cousin? Geesh. It takes quite a pull to dislocate an elbow." Arizona said taking another bite of her food.

"Yeah. I almost called Social Services but there was no indication that said it was an unfit home. He was healthy and his cousin was there and told me what happened so we didn't." Callie said. The waiter came back with their waters and set them on the table. "Thank you." Callie said.

"Makes sense. Other than that how was your day?" Arizona asked finishing off her glass of wine and pouring herself another.

"Pretty slow. Paperwork was fun toward the end." Callie smiled and also poured herself another glass. "How about yours?"

"It was pretty uneventful. But it started looking better at about midday." Arizona smiled.

"You're so wonderful Arizona." Callie said making Arizona blush and turn her head. "You are. You're so amazing." Callie squeezed Arizona's hand.

"Callie...I-I don't even know what to say." Arizona stammered. Callie leaned across the table and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"You don't have to say anything." Callie finished her salad and Arizona was almost done with her meal. They sat in silence staring at each other for a few minutes when the waiter came back to ask about dessert.

"Can I interest you ladies in any desserts?" He asked them.

"No thank you." Callie politely declined. She wanted to help pay for dinner and she didn't know if she would be able to and she would feel so guilty if Arizona payed for the whole thing.

"Callie, they have the best creme brulee." Arizona said to Callie. "We'll get one of those and split it please." Arizona asked the waiter.

"Right away ma'am." The waiter turned and went to put the order in.

"Arizona, I'm really not that hungry, honest." Callie smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. Arizona loved when she did that.

"Well you are still going to try it. It is really good Callie. Please, for me?" Arizona asked pouting a little.

"One bite." Callie said humoring her. Arizona smiled.

"Thank you." The waiter returned with the creme brulee.

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can get you ladies or would you like the check?" He asked.

"Check please." Arizona said. Callie put her hand on her neck and slightly turned her head. Arizona was watching Callie. "Are you sure you are okay?" Arizona asked concerned.

"Yeah. My neck just is a little sore. I'm fine." Callie said rubbing her neck once more before running her hand through her hair.

"Okay. Well try this." Arizona took a spoon and cracked the shell of the creme brulee and scooped some up. She put her hand under the spoon in case anything fell and reached it out for Callie to take a bite of.

"Oh my gosh. That is good!" Callie said taking a bite.

"I told you. Grab your spoon, we'll split it." Arizona moved things around on the table a little and pushed the dish to the middle. They kept eating and talked. "So, I don't know all that much about you actually. I mean, you hear things because of where we work but that's all dramatized and half of it isn't true anyway. So, why did you want to go into orthopedics?" Arizona asked.

"Well I knew I wanted to go into some science and I liked people so my dad coaxed me into medicine. I didn't know what i wanted to specialize in but I knew that I had to be able to love it and want to come to work while helping people. So I found that in my internship that i love ortho. I love everything about it. You can help people yet have a way to let some emotions go. I get to break bones which helps me if I'm angry and it helps the patient by making their bones heal correctly and what not. How about you? Why PEDs?" The waiter came back with the check and Arizona quickly snatched it up. Callie felt terrible that she couldn't pay for it. Arizona took out her wallet and handed the correct amount to the waiter before taking out a ten dollar bill and placing it on the table for a tip.

"I wanted to go into PEDs because it was challenging. I wanted to help people and I loved kids. I wanted families to never have to lose their sons and daughters because their kids are supposed to outlive them. I wanted to keep families together and it seemed that medically was one of the most challenging and rewarding ways. I couldn't imagine not doing it." Arizona smiled. "You ready to go home? Tonight is going to be a lot of fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so sorry for not updating. I completely forgot I had this story going . And it wont follow the whole callie sleeping at the hospital story-line. **

"Yeah. I'm ready. I think I just want to go home and sleep though. I am really tired." Callie said.

"Oh. Um, okay." Arizona said a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I hope that is okay. You are more than welcome to stay at my place but I am so tired. I feel like I am going to fall asleep now." Callie offered. She felt bad. She had told Arizona that tonight would be their night.

"No that's fine!" Arizona hoped she sounded more okay with it and her disappointment didn't show through too much.

"Are you going to spend the night at my place?" Callie asked, getting up.

"Yeah." Arizona smiled.

* * *

They got to Callie's place and Callie took off her dress and changed into some sweats.

"Do you need some sleepwear or did you pack some?" Callie asked Arizona.

"Could I just borrow a t-shirt?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded and tossed her one of her college t-shirts at her. Arizona slipped into the larger t-shirt. "Thanks."

"No problem." Callie went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth while Arizona went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Callie was done with the bathroom by the time Arizona got back so she went in to brush her teeth. Callie climbed into her bed and grabbed the magazine that was on her bedside table. She was feeling guilty for not giving Arizona their night. She knew Arizona was disappointed but she was so worried about everything and she used to call her dad when something went wrong and he wasn't there anymore. She let a couple tears fall when she heard the bathroom door open. She swiped her tears away. Arizona saw but didn't say anything. She laid down next to Callie. She pulled her into her arms.

"I'm really sorry that we didn't have our night tonight Arizona. I am, I am just so so tired. I promise another night, soon. Okay?" Callie said wrapping her arms around Arizona and kissing her cheek. Arizona sighed.

"It's fine, Callie. I get it." Arizona hoped that her disappointment showed through but she knew that it did. Callie ignored it and kissed her neck. Arizona put her hand on Callie's face and kissed her. She rolled Callie on her back and got on top of her before Callie broke the kiss and rolled out from underneath Arizona. Callie had turned away from Arizona. Arizona shook her head and let a tear slip. Was this the end of them? Did Callie not to be with her? She didn't even know. She wiped away the tears and both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Callie woke up in the middle of the night at 1:50. She still felt extremely guilty so she threw on some clothes before grabbing her purse and things she may need for work. She snuck out of the apartment and went to the hospital to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Arizona woke up in the morning and reached over to say good morning to Callie. When she reached over she didn't feel anything. She sat up and looked around. She didn't see Callie in bed, the bathroom lights were off and the door was open so she wasn't in there, she didn't hear any clanking in the kitchen. Where was Callie?

"Callie?" Arizona yelled getting out of bed and starting to walk around the apartment. She couldn't find Callie so she sent her a text.

**_Callie, did you leave?_**Arizona sent her.

Callie got the text at work. It's what woke her up. 'shit' she thought to herself. She ignored it and decided to get up and get ready for work. She had an E.R. shift today for overtime.

Arizona sighed and hopped in the shower before getting ready for work. She had a feeling that she and Callie were over and she didn't know why. She started crying then decided that she and Callie needed to have a long talk that day. She finished up in the shower and went to the kitchen to grab a quick bowl of cereal. She tried calling Callie and sent her a couple more texts. She didn't answer again and Arizona started to figure she was either at the hospital or something bad happened so she went with the thought that she was at the hospital. She grabbed her things, washed her dishes and turned off all the lights before heading off toward the hospital.

* * *

Callie walked into one of the employee lounges where she woke Cristina.

"What are you doing here?" Cristina asked.

"i slept here." Callie responded.

"You slept here?! I slept here so you could get your freak on with roller skate girl."

"Yeah, that didn't happen." Cristina glared at her.

"So I could have slept in my bed?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah. Look I gotta go to the E.R." Callie put her scrubs on and headed to the E.R.

When Callie got to the E.R. wing she sat down at the desk and she opened a magazine to an article about a new treatment being used to help with joint pain. Arizona came around the corner and saw Callie and then turned around. Callie was at the hospital, that was good. Arizona had a surgery she had to get to but she would talk to Callie later. Arizona had seen George and Alex walking toward the desk.

"Do you have anything for us?" George asked Callie.

"Anything good?" Alex asked.

"Nope. It's slow." Callie said nonchalantly.

"You don't say it's a slow day in the pit." Alex snapped.

"You never say it's slow! You just jinxed us." George quipped.

"It's a day, and it's slow." Callie said continuing to flip through the article.

"Well, when that phone starts ringing with trauma's, you're gonna wish you hadn't said that." Alex said. Callie started laughing.

"The phones not gonna ring, it's a slow day." The phone starts to ring. "Go for Seattle Grace emergency." she said into the phone

'I'll get the trauma gowns.' George said putting down the clipboard he had in his hand.

"CRAP! CRAP CRAP! Incoming!" Callie yelled getting up quickly and running for the gowns.


End file.
